Scattered Hearts
by Dark Seraphim
Summary: Just a series of Organization 13 shorts. Different ratings, different characters.
1. Chapter 1

_1. The Highest Point_

_(Xemnas/Xaldin, but I couldn't help but sneak in Axel/Demyx/Roxas. The ending...well, it was all I could think of). Prompt: Romance and/or references to philosophy - 'it's such a fine and natural sight/everybody's dancing in the moonlight'._

The highest point of The Castle That Never Was overlooked a huge part of the City below. That was one of the reasons why Xaldin often frequented that area. The other reason was, of course, the wind. Every time it blew through his long hair, he felt a flutter that should have indicated a Heart. Xemnas also stayed around the area, which made sense to Xaldin. He led the Organization and leaders lived on the top of everything. Xaldin never gave a damn about leadership because he did what he pleased, and it helped that he shared a certain bond with Xemnas.

The heart shaped moon parted the clouds with its white light. Nothing new because the moon carried the only light in The World That Never Was. Saix, number seven in the Organization and the "Lunar Diviner", held the power of moonlight in his gloved fingertips. Xaldin didn't care about that, and he wouldn't have even if he had a Heart. Right now, all he cared about was standing beside Xemnas, because that's what he always did, before and after everything.

The two men looked down at the skyscrapers that painted the dark skies with their own darkness. Even from high above, Xaldin could see other Organization members moving around in the streets below. He saw only three, and he had a good idea who they were. Xemnas looked in the same direction.

"Everybody's dancing in the moonlight," he said, his voice more hollow than usual.

"No, not everyone. Only three." Xaldin pointed downward. "See?"

Xemnas followed his gaze. "Oh, yes, three. Those three. Still, it's such a fine and natural sight." He closed his golden eyes. "One is Fire, one is Light, and one reflects them both because he is Water."

Xaldin blinked. "Why do you say such things? Why do you even care?" He groaned. How can they care? No Hearts, right? "Besides, by your logic, Demyx should get along nicely with Saix."

"If either one of them had Hearts, they'd gladly hate each other," Xemnas replied.

"Demyx believes he still has his. He thinks we all still have hearts." Xaldin found himself moving closer to his companion.

"He is a foolish child, little older than Roxas, and much less mature."

"Hmmm, yes. You're right. I'm surprised Axel and Roxas haven't beaten such notions out of his mind."

Xemnas shrugged, his arm snaking around Xaldin's back. "Maybe they just don't care enough to bother."

"It's a beautiful night," Xaldin answered. "No wonder people dance under the moon." He closed his eyes, wanting nothing to interfere with the warmth he felt now. "If I had a heart, I'd consider this romantic."

"If I had a Heart, I would tell you that I loved you."

---

_2. Someone Else's Strength_

_Lexaeus/Zexion. Just a snapshot. Prompt: Prompt--Massage - "cold wind blowing outside the window"_

Lexaeus always insisted on sleeping with the windows open. He claimed that the fresh air gave him strength and made him feel alive. For Zexion, it just meant cold wind blowing outside the window before it blew past the curtains and freezing him. Not that he minded, because discomfort never lasted long thanks to strong hands gently kneading his shoulders. He'd lean against the much larger man, listening closely to the physical heart beating while remembering the safety of someone else's strength. Sometimes nights under the bedsheets followed, sometimes not. Either way, Zexion got what he wanted, just like he usually did.

---

_3. Yellow Dress_

_Vexen/Saix. Crossdressing, costumes -- 'The thing about men in dresses is that they are, when it comes down to it, still men.'_

"You look utterly ridiculous," Vexen snarled.

Saix stood in front of him wearing a yellow ball gown that did nothing to flatter his well muscled body. If the fabric had a voice, it would beg to be torn off rather than bulge on a masculine frame. The color accentuated Saix's blue hair, but it masked his yellow eyes.

Neither one of them cared, least of all, Vexen. "Gah! Take it off. That's what I get for being too curious."

Yellow fabric got what it wanted as tattered remnants flew through the air, leaving Saix naked. "Why did you want to know what I looked like in a dress? Shouldn't it have been obvious?"

"Yes." Vexen nodded. "I just keep forgetting that the thing about men in dresses is that they are, when it comes down to it, still men."

---

_4. In physics_

_Xigbar fic--Gravity _

In physics, when someone fell, they went splat. When something went up, it went down one way or another. For everyone else in the universe, or multiverse, physics was law. For Xigbar, law meant nothing to him. Gravity did not control him, quite the opposite in fact. When he went up, he stayed there. When he fell, he never went splat. If he wanted to walk on a ceiling or a wall, he did. He did what he saw fit because the laws of physics were merely the frame in which he worked. In Organization Thirteen, other members knew him as the Freeshooter. Who could blame them for calling him that? Xigbar ruled the power that ruled space itself.

---

_5. Whiskey, Whiskey_

_Prompt-- Xaldin/Xigbar/Xemnas: Intoxication - "Just let go." -- July 2 . The "line" comes from an old jazz song. _

Sometimes Xigbar would see a bottle of the strongest alcohol and mutter a memory. "Whiskey whiskey on the shelf, you were so quiet there by yourself. Things were fine 'til they took you down, opened you up & passed you around." Then, he'd drink some, and share with his closest allies in the Organization.

The universe makes sense at the bottom of a whiskey bottle, arms over the backs of friends, and words that mean nothing, except for comfort. Xigbar sits between Xaldin and Xemnas, his one eye closed, but he can still feel his buddies close to him. He doesn't need gravity to know that he's floating even when he's not. They are quiet now, but space hasn't contracted nor has it become an infinite puzzle like it usually is.

"Just let go..." Xemnas whispers, not moving an inch.

Xigbar doesn't understand what his Superior means and he doesn't really care. The lyrics embedded in him speak of trouble caused by whiskey, but Xigbar finds that fine alcohol between friends ruin nothing. For the three of them, it only strengthens the bond they share.

---

_6. Flurry of Unexpected_

_Axel/any: fireplay - it's fear, more than pain, that brings the rush. Axel/Saix. _

They didn't call him a "Flurry of Dancing Flames" for nothing. Axel wore his nickname constantly, and wore it well while he spun among salamander flames. He seldom danced without some kind of fire around him. Most of the time, he kept it to himself, letting the flames coil around his graceful body, while his red hair glowed like his element. Sometimes, he threw his power at anything flammable, including other people.

"I like looking at a person's face before I kill them," Axel told Saix while they walked through the Castle that Never Was. "It's the best thing, especially if I decide to burn them alive. Makes my dick hard just watching." Both men grinned. "Dying by fire is one of the worst ways to go. Maybe drowning's worse, but fire hurts all over."

"Is it the pain that gives you a rush?" Saix asked. "It works well enough for me."

Axel stopped in front of the Castle entrance before shaking his head. "Nah. It's fear more, more than pain, that brings the rush."

"I didn't think you cared about fear."

"Sure, I care," the Flurry replied with a shrug. "Their worst fears are being realized right in front of them. No being nice, no mercy, no escape, and all pain all time until they finally do die. Worse than death when ya think about it."

Saix nodded with approval all over his scarred face. "So, you use dance to allure them, yes?"

Axel grinned, taking a step towards his companion. "Put it this way, nothing attracts more attention than fire, especially at night."

Saix raised an eyebrow. "Not even the moon?"

"The moon's expected, sudden fire isn't." Axel held out his arm, and a burst of flame circled around his wrist. Saix didn't shrink back, but he did blink, which made Axel laugh before disappearing into a flurry of darkness.


	2. second batch

_7. Looking Upward_

_Xemnas/Saix fic from long ago in an InsaneJournal community far, far away(KinkFest).  
_

Xemnas usually observes others from a higher place, almost like a higher plane of existence. He feels nothing, but he thinks of everything, and finds that even the faintest hint of emotion is unnecessary. With Saix, he looks up, and up, and up. Number seven stands in front of the heart-shaped moon, a black contrast to the yellowish light. His back is turned, but Xemnas knows that Saix is aware of everything around him. Neither of them speak. They have no need to.

Sometimes Xemnas watches from straight ahead. Saix fighting anything and anyone who gets in his way, Saix closing his eyes in hopes of a Lunar vision, Saix bathing beneath the moon, in the thin pale light. Even when they do speak, Xemnas finds himself looking upward or straight ahead, but never down, except during meetings, and he doesn't count those.

He doesn't want to help watching because he likes the long blue hair, the scarred but regal face, and above all, Xemnas likes power in human form. When he sees Axel shrink in Saix's presence, he smirks, feeling like he has a Heart. When his runs his hands through lucky seven's blue hair, he merely notes the contrast with his black gloves. When Saix is inside of him, his golden eyes looking downward, Xemnas feels whole once more.


	3. Third batch

Notes: This entire batch of ficlets came from prompts given at the Dreamwidth community fic_promptly.

* * *

Don't need the city, Kingdom Hearts, Roxas/Axel, cause our days were numbered by nights on too many Hearts, Roxas/any, 'cause our days were numbered by nights on too many rooftops. (Burn this City, Cartel)) (theme: song lyrics) *

Roxas didn't need this city. He didn't want this. He believed that the City that Never Was cared for him, and he wondered if Axel really did. When they weren't in Twilight Town, they were in the darkened City, jumping from rooftop to rooftop while the Heart shaped moon looked on, ever watchful, ever shining.

Neither one of them liked the moon the way they liked the sunset skies. The moon never painted the sky with anything but a light that even Roxas didn't appreciate. Axel certainly never spoke of the moon because it reminded him far too much of the dreaded Saix, but even without him, Axel was the sun, so quite naturally, he walked away when Saix moved forward.

He never walked away from Roxas. Never. Instead, he followed Roxas every chance he got, and when the boy wanted sea-salt ice cream, Axel made sure to get him some. When Roxas wanted to rest on a rooftop, Axel made sure that he would do so.

Still, Roxas didn't want to be in the Organization anymore. He didn't need this city since he believed that it never cared for him. He didn't want this, and he wasn't even sure if he wanted Axel. Roxas just wanted out with no explanation other than,

" 'Cause our days were numbered by nights on too many roof tops."

He didn't expect anyone to understand, and wasn't sure if he cared.

* * *

Actions, Kingdom Hearts 2, Cloud/Leon, Actions speak louder than words

Cloud and Leon had one thing in common: they didn't talk much unless they had to. They never told anyone that they could fight;they showed it. They never told anyone that they were friends;they simply stayed together. Neither one of them never had to say anything about having anyone's back;they simply did.

During the battle of a Thousand Heartless, they swung their large swords like madmen, plowing through their enemies like grass. They only spoke when they needed to point out an enemy, and even then, a weapon sufficed. They stood back to back, knowing that nothing will happen to them, not on each other's watch.

Sora didn't ask with words, he asked with his eyes. Leon simply nodded, while Cloud pointed to more Heartless. When Sora left, the two men embraced, not saying anything. When more foes appeared, they disappeared just as quickly. Together Cloud and Leon feared nothing, not Heartless, not Dusks, not Nobodies, not Sora. No one had to mention such an obvious fact. Words didn't suffice, actions did.

* * *

No One Suspected,Kingdom Hearts, Mickey, proof of mastery

No one suspected that King Mickey could fight. No one thought he wield a blade as well as, say, Ansem or even Sora himself. Mickey never really showed off since he wasn't the sort to do that, but when he went into combat, everyone knew what he could do. So, needless to say, Mickey never got into fights very often. Who in their right mind would do so? The Keyblade proved his mastery of all things combative. His incredible skill with other weapons did the same, along with his magic, and his general good cheer that never went away.

Like any mouse, Mickey never said much, but he made sure to carry a big Keyblade.

* * *

Scars, Kingdom Hearts 2, Saix, there is something beautiful...

Author's choice, author's choice, There is something beautiful about all scars of whatever nature. A scar means the hurt is over, the wound is closed and healed, done with.

Saix wears a criss-cross scar on his forehead. He makes no effort to hide it with his long blue hair, conceal it with make-up or cover it up in any way, shape or form. He wears it like he owns it, like he made it himself, like he purchased it at a store. No one asks where he got it from because no one in Organization Thirteen cares, and even if they did, they would assume that it came from a battle or the desire for symbolism. To Saix, there is something beautiful about all scars of whatever nature. A scar means the hurt is over, the wound is closed and healed, done with.

He never has to tell anyone either. Only show.


End file.
